Itch.io Source Code
Download the latest indie games - itch.io Browse gamesGame jamsUpload a gameDevlogs Search Log inRegister �� Indie game store�� Free games�� Fun games�� Horror games �� Game development�� Assets�� Comics �� Sales�� Bundles Popular tags Horror gamesMultiplayerVisual novelsHTML5 gamesSimulationmacOS gamesRoguelikeLinux gamesBrowse all tags Browse GamesGame assets ToolsSoundtracks Physical gamesComics BooksRandomizer Games by price On saleFree gamesWith demoTop sellers$5 or less$15 or less Download app From the itch.io blog 3d Pilot a mech, Explore the stars, and Sext your Enemies: An interview with the developers of Heaven Will be Mine 5d A Game by its Cover starts today. Here are some of our favorite games from past years 10d itch.io Recommends: Gnog, moon adventures, and the whole city of Melbourne 12d Baldi's Basics in Development: An interview with the developer of one of 2018's biggest games 18d #loveindies on itch.io ➔ Find things to rate + new library page 24d Community upgrades: New header, Search, Colors, Devlogs, Moderator tools & more 24d Bringing a decade old installation game to modern audiences: An interview with Tracy Fullerton of the Game Innovation Lab 26d itch.io Recommends: Anthropomorphic Dice, Cyberpunk Orphans, and Post-Modern Platforming View all updates itch.io is a simple way to find and share indie games online for free. Add your game or Read the FAQ All GamesBundlesGame jamsDevlogsCommunity Download appGet the most out of itch.io! Install and manage your games with our desktop app From the blog Pilot a mech, Explore the stars, and Sext your Enemies: An interview with the developers of Heaven Will be Mine One day in the future we’ll be all be riding in mechs. We’ll fight in mechs, go grocery shopping in mechs, and if th... A Game by its Cover starts today. Here are some of our favorite games from past years Game jams, dear readers, are everywhere. We cover them fairly frequently here on the itch.io/blog and in our email diges... itch.io Recommends: Gnog, moon adventures, and the whole city of Melbourne We missed you last week. We were uh… vacationing? Does that sound believable? Yeah sure we were on vacation. Don’t w... Baldi's Basics in Development: An interview with the developer of one of 2018's biggest games Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning is not a pleasant game to play -- it's a great game, but it's one that never re... Bringing a decade old installation game to modern audiences: An interview with Tracy Fullerton of the Game Innovation Lab When I first heard of the Game Innovation Lab I was excited by its premise. An entire group of people with the express p... itch.io Recommends: Anthropomorphic Dice, Cyberpunk Orphans, and Post-Modern Platforming Sometimes while recommending games in this column I become concerned that I’m recommending too many similar games. I m... Latest Featured Games GIF $7.99Atomic Heist Grab the atomic core and fight to escape…if you can. $4.99KO MECH ONE PUNCH MECH FreeYoomp! 64 A Three-Dimensional jumping game for the Commodore 64! $9.99Roving in the Dark #8-Bit, #Exploration Cave exploration platformer set in 1996. WebSeven Simple Wonders #Bitsy, #Exploration A small interactive experience GIF WebThe House of the Living #Bitsy, #Horror A Gothic Bitsy Adventure FreeShattered #Hand-drawn, #Cute 3D Puzzle Platformer Game About a Cute Bird Finding His Brother But Finds out That ... $14.99Crawl #Dungeon Crawler, #Pixel Art The dungeon crawler where your friends control the monsters! GIF $4.99Regular Human Basketball #Local multiplayer No giant mechanical death machines here! $19.99Gray Dawn #Mystery, #First-Person You're a priest accused of murdering one of his altar boys. GIF $8.99Helping Hand #First-Person, #2D GIF Weba vision of the sublime #Atmospheric, #Bitsy in deepest dreams FreeOrc Colony #Simulation, #City Builder Take command of your first colony as an orc prince. Dig, Build and expand your colony deeper underground. $7Rising Dusk #Puzzle-Platformer, #16-bit An anti-coin collectable platformer inspired by Japanese folktales. GIF FreeBlind Date #Visual Novel, #Dating Sim After months of loneliness, you finally go on a Blind Date. $15Heaven Will Be Mine #Dating Sim, #artgame Joyride a mecha. Sext your enemies. Fight the pull of gravity. GIF FreeLey Lines #FPS, #Exploration First person puzzle solving using the power of elemental weaponry! FreeBaldi's Basics - Field Trip demo: Camping #Kickstarter, #Spoopy A demo that shows what field trips could be like in the full version of Baldi's Basics! FreeDock Sitting #Narrative, #Short - blip one - The sea is a great escape. When near, it can take one a far away. GIF FreeHelp Hurt Hopp #Pixel Art, #Platformer a 3 player platformer / level editor / mess $9.99Semblance #Colorful, #Puzzle-Platformer Your character and the world it inhabits is made of playdough WebGET OUT of this dungeon #PICO-8, #Difficult Locked in a dungeon. Find the gems to GET OUT. 8bit Metroidvania FreeDON'T GIVE UP: A Cynical Tale #Narrative, #Comedy Dive into the dark comedic tale of Tris, an asocial game developer and his quest to confront his demons. $4.99Space Captain McCallery Ep. 1: Crash Landing #Exploration, #Action-Adventure Your crew mutinied and now you're stranded on an alien world. Low-Poly Action-Adventure game. $18.99Meeple Station #Kickstarter, #City Builder A Co-operative Space Station Sim GIF FreeTOUCH MELBOURNE #Mouse only, #Slice Of Life ...touch it. $9.99Super Skull Smash GO! 2 Turbo #Platformer The Kingdom of Bones needs you! 10% off $9EXTREME MEATPUNKS FOREVER #Mechs, #LGBT Gay disaster mech pilots killing fascists FreeShark Simulator #Sandbox, #Funny Shark Simulator is a WTF physics sandbox. Play as Ed the shark, and give those tourists a vacation they will remember! FreeNo Longer Home: Friary Road #Kickstarter, #Experimental Bo and Ao are the last ones left after a barbecue and find themselves stargazing. $14.99Gladiabots #Robots, #PvP AI COMBAT ARENA $15Sausage Sports Club #Physics, #Local multiplayer Sausage Sports Club is a physics game about floppy animals playing sports! FreeBEHERIT #FPS, #Atmospheric The Beherit can grant great power to those who earn it, but will consume any who fail. GIF $4.99Chicken Assassin: Reloaded #Beat 'em up, #Action-Adventure Fight as Mean Mcallister through hordes of enemies to save your girlfriend in this strategic button-mashing, action-RPG. $9.99GNOG #Point & Click, #Relaxing Tactile puzzle boxes $2.99Rosette and Words #Casual, #Puzzle Rosette and Words is a crossword game puzzle where you must find words in a board full of letter tiles. FreeAichi Emperors Zero #Driving, #Racing A cooperative motorized beat'em up set in a japanese megalopolis 50% off $0.50No Response #Atmospheric, #Story Rich Find help after a car crash leaves you stranded in the middle of nowhere. GIF $5BEAT THE ART BREAKER #Action A short game about fighting. $11.99MoonQuest #Crafting, #Pixel Art A procedurally-generated adventure in an alien world. FreeCaptive Audience #Story Rich, #First-Person A first person Narrative Thriller set in the confines of the Dark Web TV show "Captive Audience", a sadistic sitcom. FreeRoom 303 #Horror, #Narrative In the darkest recesses of every mind something remains dormant, waiting for a moment to take control. FreeBedtime Blues #Horror, #First-Person They say a child’s imagination is pure and innocent but what if that child’s imagination became a nightmare? FreeI Wanna be the Guy #Difficult, #jumping That game that ruined Youtube LPs $9.99Caves of Qud #Roguelike, #Fantasy Chisel through a layer cake of thousand-year-old civilizations. Free�� Cyberpet Graveyard �� (very cursed, beware of download, do not hug) #Altgame, #Experimental cyberpet graveyard: a graveyard of folders filled with unwanted, unlovable, and unsightly cyberpets. $9.99Mini Metro #Puzzle, #Minimalist How long can you keep the city moving? FreeValheim #Fantasy, #Exploration Viking survival & exploration game GIF $4.99kuso #Arcade, #8-Bit A short platforming game with a minimalist aesthetic and a focus on fair yet challenging gameplay. GIF $1DERE EVIL .EXE #Dark, #Platformer Please Don't Play This Game Too $1ULTIMATE SOUL #Fast-Paced, #Arcade After humanity's extinction, it's your job as a Reaper intern to get back the souls that have escaped WebDicey Dungeons #Role Playing, #Dice Fighting against fortune would be a lot easier if you weren't a walking dice. $7.99Dungeon Deathball Turn-based, tactical bloodsport with permadeath $2.99BestLuck #Atmospheric, #Mystery You see a girl come to your dream every night. She always points somewhere. Your job is to go where she is pointing. $7.99Flat Kingdom #Fantasy, #Puzzle-Platformer Change into a circle, triangle or square in order to solve puzzles, overcome obstacles and defeat giant bosses! FreeIO Interloper #Cyberpunk, #Crime A corporate espionage hacking game. GIF FreeSpaceTone Demo #Rhythm, #Anime SpaceTone is a rhythm game combined with story. you will play the role of Reaper who judges dying lives through music. $10New Ice York #Mystery, #Role Playing We're counting on you, to fix this city!!!!!! $5.99CompliKATed #Puzzle 2D puzzle with logic gates $3botanik #Cute, #Low-poly a plant tamagotchi game Fresh Games Constantly updating with the latest games on itch.io FreeKAIMA the world is getting eaten up... will you survive? GIF $1Plague of Days GIF FreeBasements & Bugbears Pretend to be a bard with your sad friends. FreeDON'T GIVE UP: A Cynical Tale Dive into the dark comedic tale of Tris, an asocial game developer and his quest to confront his demons. GIF Webrocks and ravens a short puzzle game inspired by haiku GIF WebDragoon Drop A Collectable Card Platformer for Ludum Dare 41! FreeA Tale of Love How far would you go for love? $1Oozengard (Alpha) The Ooze is Looze FreeCitadel of Celestial Cascades action/puzzle Touhou themed game FreeSlime Garden #Procedural Generation, #Retro Procedurally generated photogenic creatures FreeThe Indie Game Legend 3D Demo Explore, blast, and rescue in this NES inspired first-person shooter-vania! FreeSquare One Demo One person can be all it takes to save a life. FreeI Do This Every Day A Spoonie Simulator FreeHyss FreeFarmvasion 2133 Harvest space wheat and survive! GIF $1Fakespearean: Overdramatic Run and manage the Globe Theatre! Will you bring success or failure? GIF WebThe Last Bus Home A mundane horror adventure $9.99Towards The Pantheon The exciting RPG following a warrior, cat, electropunk, and ghost! GIF Freespaceseeds mmm space seeds are tasty and fun to collect~~! FreePEN GUNS first person coloring book $1My Pet Kingdom Tiny kingdom simulator! GIF FreeCosmic Rochambo #Neon, #Sports Ram people... in spaaaaace FreeArseholevania EXTREME unrelenting spooky castle skateboarding exploration FreeTowards The Pantheon: Escaping Eternity A soldier wakes up with a terrible headache and must find his way out of nowhere FreeWORLD OF HORROR #1-bit 1bit adventure game of cosmic horror inspired by the work of Junji Ito 5.00€Fugue in Void experimental exploration game FreeEternal Warfare FreeOverlooker 2 Gameboy Color Survival Horror FreeLaserCat's Halloween Deadventure Explore a spooky train in this platform adventure! WebDon't Wake Up Stay asleep as long as possible... FreeFolder II The sort of insane thing you always wanted to do... FreeOne Hand Clapping #Experimental, #Music Sing into your microphone and discover your voice as you explore the musical world of One Hand Clapping. FreeGlyphs of Eldamir A retro dungeon crawler roguelike with 4 dungeons, dozens of weapons/spells, character progression, permadeath and more! FreeEggness Overloaded Gain Control of a mad egg and complete the objective GIF FreeA Dark Place GIF FreeLegend of Ball #Puzzle, #Pixel Art Dungeon Baller FreeFalcomaster3000 Ep. 1 A masked player must compete with the pros to save Smash Bros from a meta-gaming apocalypse. FreeGERM eat em' up FreePAULPAUL A VR TECH-NOIR NARRATIVE EXPERIENCE. FreeALIEN CASENO #First-Person, #Walking simulator explore a casino from memory made by aliens. 100% pun free FreeOverlooker Survival Horror, Gameboy Color style! WebChristmas Alpaca Adventure A two-button Christmas platform adventure! FreeMOONLIGHT focus on the light, avoid the darkness GIF WebTime Paraducks Help a duck collect gold while running away from it's past FreeOldComputerArchive.zip The first file browser-based escape game ! Featured jamsView all jams Game jamFood Jam!! 74 joined14 submissions Get hungry and make some tasty games!! GIF Game jamA Game By Its Cover 2018 401 joined7 submissions Make a game inspired by Famicase Game jamGiant ROM 5 134 joined59 submissions The Giant Bomb community comes together to make some games! Game jam'So bad it's good' Jam 2018 131 joined37 submissions Spend a week making the best worst game that you can! Game jamFloppyJam 101 joined16 submissions Create a game under 1.44 MB Game jamSummer Novel Festival 66 joined3 submissions Focused on adventure, interactive fiction, role-playing games, and visual novels Game jam★ TyranoBuilder Summer Game Jam 2018! ★ 73 joined A game jam for creators using TyranoBuilder Visual Novel Studio Game jam#LOWREZJAM 2018 504 joined6 submissions Make a game at 64x64 resolution or lower! Game jamKenney Jam 2018 141 joined Create a game using only Kenney game assets Game jamDemake JAM 335 joined Choose any game to demake !! Games On SaleView all games on sale 16% off $8.39The Shrouded Isle doomsday cult management 90% off $0.99Terra Feminarum - version 1.5 Finnish mythology themed danmaku shoot ’em up. 40% off $3.59Indygo A narrative 2D game that copes with the subject of depression GIF 99% off $0.02Spycon Tycoon Spy Game 50% off $2Teach English In Japan vol 2 #Manga 50% off $2.50Purple Noise Echo 50% off $0.62Sky Blue Fly through Kandinsky´s painting ! 50% off $2.50Diamystic #Puzzle, #Minimalist The minimalist puzzle game with a meditative atmosphere (early access) 50% off $2Teach English In Japan vol 3 50% off $1ZORKRON 1998 Edition ZORKRON is a short Sci-Fi puzzle / platform 3D game in three acts 50% off $0.50SONIC CYAN HEXAGON Explore a trippy polygon 3D world flying through ocean and alien rock formations. 10% off $4.49Spooky Ghosts Dot Com Ruby the ghost hunter has a tough gig this Halloween. Explore the mansion, battle spooky bosses, and rescue lost cats! 50% off $1.50Everybody Got Mad! AAAH! 50% off $0.50Ars Dominus 50% off $1.50SURREALISTa 8 IMMERSIVE METAPHYSICAL PAINTINGS - A Tribute to Giorgio de Chirico 16% off $11.33Moon Hunters #Co-op, #Pixel Art 1-4 player personality test RPG 50% off $1.50CandyZoo 2 Electric Boogaloo Indie Hipsquatch Face Flotsam! 50% off $0.50Sokoban Land DX A 2D top-down Puzzle/Sokoban game to be played in single or local co-op mode 50% off $0.75IMPRESSIONISTa - Water Lilies Walk inside Impressionism painter Claude Monet painting 50% off $2Teach English In Japan vol 4 50% off $0.50WILOO Help Wiloo to rescue his buddy in this 2D old-school platformer. 75% off $0.99The Search A story-driven puzzle-adventure set in a mysterious world where art comes to life! 50% off $1Shootout #Fast-Paced, #Noir 5% off $23.75Submachine Complete Collection 50% off $4Gyossait Deluxe Edition #Horror Gyossait for Windows plus additional content, All Of Our Friends are Dead, AuSable, and The Hunt 50% off $0.50Mud Slinger A game about work, coffee, and badgers. 15% off 5.95€Ruggnar - early access #Pixel Art, #Time Attack you are in the dark, with only some candles to light your way to the treasure and the Exit 50% off $1.50WilliU: The Big GetBack #Funny, #Retro A singleplayer co-op platformer hiding a very special message 20% off FreePackage Man Deliver all the Packages and then post your score to the Leaderboard! 50% off $0.62FACES Virtual Art Gallery FACES exhibition is a virtual art space created by game artist Carlos Monteiro to show his own paintings and drawings. Game Dev Resources on saleView all on sale 30% off $5.25Pixel Art Parallax Woods Pack Pack of high-quality layers for a parallax forest in pixel art. 30% off $4.90Pixel Art Medieval UI Pack 30% off $9.80Pixel Art Medieval Fantasy Characters Pack Pack of high-quality fantasy pixel art characters. 30% off $3.50Winter Tiles SNES-style pixel RPG tiles! 30% off $14Old School Modern Asset Pack #Pixel Art 40% off $11.99Mannequin A 2D Character Portrait Generator. 30% off $3.50Pixel Tarot Deck Entire tarot deck - major and minor arcana - in 16-bit pixel artstyle. 30% off $10.5080+ RPG Characters Sprites #Fantasy, #RPG Maker SNES-style pixel RPG sprites! 56% off $19.791700+ 1Bit Game Assets & PixaTool 1700+ 1Bit Game Assets in 8x8, 16x16 and 32x32 resolution & PixaTool GIF 33% off $29.47Pixel Fx Designer Design pixelart effects and render them to .png sprite sheets or .gifs. 30% off $5.59Side-View Animated RPG Battlers SNES-style pixel RPG characters! GIF 15% off $8.50Monster Sprite Pack A pack of seven 2D monster sprites with many animations. 30% off $10.50Fantasy RPG Tileset Pack #Fantasy, #Role Playing SNES-style pixel RPG tiles! 30% off $7Monsters Time Fantasy RPG Sprites SNES-style pixel RPG sprites! 30% off $3.50Ship RPG Tileset SNES-style pixel RPG tiles! 30% off $3.50Animals Sprite Pack 48 animal sprites- expansion pack for Time Fantasy RPG assets! 30% off $3.50Dwarves vs Elves Sprite Pack Sprite assets- expansion pack for Time Fantasy RPG assets! GIF 10% off $4.50Will's Magic Particle Effects Twenty incredible 60-FPS particle FX! 30% off $3.50Ruined Dungeons Tilesets SNES-style pixel RPG tiles! 40% off $3.59Awakening: Complete Tileset Zelda styled asset pack designed for Gameboy and Gameboy Color 30% off $7Farm and Fort RPG Tiles and Icon Pack SNES-style pixel RPG tiles and icons! 40% off $15Lil' Dragon - Pixel Art Tileset Top Down tileset inspired by old RPGs 10% off $4.50Super RPG Dungeon A comprehensive pixel art RPG dungeon tileset. GIF 65% off $9.95PixaTool #Retro, #Pixel Art 8Bit / PixelArt converter for images & videos More Featured Games Don't see anything you like? View all games View something random aboutfaqblogcontact us Copyright © 2018 itch corp ·Directory·Terms·Privacy·Cookies Category:Articles